The Austro-Syndicalist Union
The Austro-Syndicalist Union was created through the peacful unification of several technical networks in Australia. Currently, it has jurisdiction over all of Oceania and the Pacific islands. History The Austro-Syndicalist Union began with the systematic unification of the technicians in Australia. In the wake of the First Great War, an ineffective Australian government was unable to stabilize a rapidly declining economy. Economic stability was eventually reached in the 1969 Worker Rally in which unions of workers siezed production from management and continued to produce against their will. In cooperation with state authority, this transition of power resulted in a massive reorganization and redistribution of power known as the 1970 Revolution, in which Australian government transitioned from a loose parliamentary democracy to a strong Federal bureaucracy with a massive command economy. As decades passed and conflict raged in other parts of the world, Australia and the Pacific knew relative peace. They continued to develop economically throughout the decades, eventually reaching full sustainability with respect to the environment and the needs of society, individually and collectively. Technicians formed unions in order to have collective bargaining power against rapidly growing management and administration, the bureaucracy that Australia's Federal government had become after such rapid economic growth. Eventually, these unions and their interaction with Australian society began to define the scheme of life for the average citizen. Unions would become the primary representative authority of the populace, soon rendering Federal Conress effectively powerless and irrelevant. In 2041, the Federal government attempted to restore Congress' authority through passing and enacting legislation that Union leaders termed the Despicable Acts, which led to the 2041 Worker Strike: a union call for a general strike resulted in the halt of 54% of the nation's production over a period of two days, and lasted for approximately six weeks until mounting political pressure caused the offiicial dissolution of Federal Congress. Chief of the 2041 Strike operations was Wilhelm Thorstein , a European anarchist thinker who had moved from Europe to Australia in order to continue the printing of his principle work, ''21st Century Anarchism, ''while avoiding the persecution he found on the Continent. Thorstein believed that anarchism was the only acceptable solution to the failing governmental, social, and economic problems of the 21st century. His writings gained notoriety among academia and with the populace and inspired a number of political uprisings, and after publicly calling for "complete and total ... worker solidarity in opposition to the vices of monetarism!" in a series of speeches, much of the previously confederate union strikers became united behind Thorstein as their pragmatic leader. In late 2099, a split in the movement violent uprising occured in Sydney that attempted to establish a socialist system based loosely on Thorstein's ideas. It was perpetrated by a militant organization known as the Vikings, an obvious play on the first four letter of Thorstein's name. National guard troops were deployed and citizens took to the streets as the ruling coalition of the government became severely divided. The uprising spawned the two-year Australian Civil War, referred to by Austro-Syndicalist contemporaries as the beginning of the revolution. Thorstein openly condemned the militant uprising on national media which became a principle factor . Category:2170 AD